pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Bakpakrat
Bakpakrat (Japanese: ニモズミ Nimozumi) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves from Pakrat starting at level 20. Biology Physiology Bakpakrat are chubby rodents who wear a perpetually dopey expression. The fur on their round bodies is light grey. There are darker stripes along their backs and arms. Bakpakrat have triangular whiskers poking from their cheeks, and a similar-shaped tuft of fur on their head. Much like Pakrat, the coat of fur on their inner ears, stomach, and paws is thinner. Thus, their skin is visible in these places. Bakpakrat's ears are not as large as their lower stage, but still retain the pointed notches. By far their most notable feature is the bag Bakpakrat carry. Stitched together with leaves and tall grasses, Bakpakrat take these wherever they go. Bakpakrat's tails are a perpetually bushy and tangled mess. Each Bakpakrat's tail is the length of their body. Similar to Pakrat, they use their tails to attack without getting close to their enemies. Outside of battle, their tails are more for balance. As Bakpakrat often carry more than their own weight in supplies, balance is important. Gender Differences Bakpakrat have no gender differences. Behavior Bakpakrat wander the Vereshad Region. They are known to bring their wares to Pokémon and human civilizations. As they aim to sell or trade curios, Bakpakrat generally adopt a laid-back attitude. They are so amicable that it is believed when Bakpakrat appear in the tall grass, they are actually trying to sell something, not fight. Bakpakrat have been the savior of more than one lost hiker. If someone is in need, they are more than willing to share food. Bakpakrat are also the mascot of the Vereshad Post System. Working alongside the Ospuny family, trained Bakpakrat deliver mail throughout the region. Bakpakrat are happy to do this job, and will defend their cargo with all their might. A Vereshad tongue-twister about Bakpakrat goes as follows: A black Bakpakrat comes under attack while eating a snack and strikes back with a wack like a maniac. Habitat Wild Bakpakrat have no home, preferring to live a nomadic lifestyle. When nighttime arrives, they simply take off their bag and sleep inside it with the rest of the mail. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up '''By TM/HM' 'By tutoring' 2 2 4|'}} 6 2}} 2 4 2}} 8|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 4 2|'}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 2 6}} 2 6}} 2 2 2 2}} 6 2}} 2 6}} 4 4}} 8}} 4 4}} 2 6}} 8|'}} 4 2 2}} 6 2|'}} 8}} Evolution |type1-2 = Normal|image2 = Bakpakrat.png|name2 = Bakpakrat}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin The Bakpakrat line is based off the Pack rat species. Name Origin Bakpakrat's name is a play on words, and a combination of backpack and pack rat. 'Origin' Bakpakrat was given to us by Mac from the @RizoyoRegion project! In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 背包鼠|Meaning1 = 背包 = Backpack, 鼠 = Rat|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = ニモズミ|Meaning2 = にもつ = Baggage, ネズ三 = Rat|normal|normal|normal}}